


Julien: Queen of the Penguins

by ChibiBreeby



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Revamped an old fanfic, genderbender, how exactly do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: When Julien goes to the Penguins to inform them of something important, he ends up in a situation that will take awhile to fix. Can Skipper and the others deal with the new Julien?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is a STUPID OLD work from...2009 (holy shit this story is almost ten years old O_O; ) on fanfiction, and I wanted to start cross-posting my old stuff from there that I thought was worthy enough.  
> This is one of the very few stories that I wrote that didn't involve any OC's that I was (just about) finished with. I'm literally missing one...probably two chapters and it'll be done. I didn't want it to just SIT there and not be finished, so I decided to revamp it and post it here. (I'll probably post it on Fanfiction as well just so it's there).  
> Uhm...I tried my best to fix it up, but in all honesty, this was 15 year old me writing, and I didn't want to change it too much because as cringe worthy as it is to me, I want to look back and see just how much my writing has changed.  
> ANYWAY ENOUGH OF MY WORD VOMIT HERE HAVE A STORY.

It's a sunny day at The Central Park Zoo, the birds were chirping, and not a cloud was in the sky. All the zoo creatures were enjoying the sun and it's warmth...well, almost everyone. The Penguins were inside there HQ working on a very large machine.

“Skipper, remind me again, why are we remaking the time machine?” Private asked his bossy leader.

“We're fixing it because what happens is the world suddenly explodes? We're going to need to get somewhere, and this will get us there.” Skipper replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh, ok, I think…”

So the boys keep working on the machine, with a few interruptions, like Marlene checking up on them, but they didn't mind, (surprisingly). It was almost to good to be true for Skipper. The day was almost out, and not once did he see Julien or the other lemurs

Of course, his luck ran out, as a few minutes later, who happens to enter, but Julien himself.

“Hello neighbors! It is I, King Julien, here to give you some important news!” The Lemur King jumped down into the HQ, bouncing cheerfully, expecting immediate praise and attention. Private stood nervously, pausing in his actions, Kowalski made a noise of acknowledgement, Rico ignored the lemur outright, and Skipper just rolled his eyes and faced the annoyance in the room.

“Ringtail! Can't you see that we're busy here? We don't have time for your speech.”

Julien’s smile disappeared from his face, and it was immediately set to one of surprising anger.

“Why is it that whenever your amazing king graces you with his presence, you just try to push me away?! What have I ever done to you?!”

All four penguins looked over at Julien, shocked he had made an outburst like that.

“Um...Julien? Are you feeling alright?” Private’s concern went unheard as Skipper snapped out of his stupor and yelled back

“How about stealing our stuff and annoying us to no end with your nonsense!”

Rico, who had been working in the machine, stepped out to grab something from the pile of tools as well as trying to get away from the angry Julien and Skipper.

“I am your king! I have a right to take things!”

“Not what doesn't belong to you! No you don't!”

Something had snapped inside Julien, and the enraged lemur king began to storm over to Skipper. However, in his blind fury, he stepped on a large screwdriver, causing him to trip and lose his balance. Skipper jumped out of the way as Julien rammed into the machine where Rico had been previously working, and the door slammed shut, locking the lemur inside.

“H-Hey! Let me out of here!” Bangs were heard from the other side of the door along with the alarmed shout. 

“Kowalski, help me get the door open!” Skipper and Kowalski rush over to try and pry the door open. Private looks over at the control panel.

‘Perhaps one of these buttons will open the door?’ Private thought to himself, and, wanting to help, he pressed a large green button. Once he did, the machine started to shake and groan, causing frightened screams came from Julien, who was still trapped inside. Skipper and Kowalski had to step back, then all four penguins watched as the machine whirred and Julien’s screams died down. Suddenly, the door slid open, and smoke came out. They waited for a response, wondering what happened to Julien.

A figure emerged from the smoke, coughing and stumbling. Four pairs of eyes bugged out at what they saw.

“Gack. What was that?” Julien choked out, taking in gulps of cleaner air. That's when Julien noticed the penguins shooting him odd looks. “What? What are you looking at?”

Kowalski was at a loss for words, Rico was blushing like mad and covered Private's eyes, and Skipper beak was hanging open, unable to believe what he was seeing. Julien then looked down, and gasps. His beautiful kingly body...wasn't a male body anymore. His chest had inflated, and his hips seemed curvier. He was...he was... A GIRL!?

“AHHHH!”

Julien's shriek sounds so feminine and so high pitched, the windows on the Gift Shop breaks.

“W-What happened...WHAT DID YOU PENGUINS DO TO ME?!” Julien screamed at the penguins, not sure how to act now that his...her body was female. Kowalski waddled over to the machine, inspected it, then pulled out his clip board. 

“Apparently, when the time machine started, instead of taking you back in time, something must have switched your gender instead.” Scribbling away, Kowalski began to ramble slightly to himself about science.

“...I didn't mean to do this! I only wanted to help!” Private guiltily admitted, looking down to the floor.

“Well you didn't! And now I'm stuck in this girly body!” Julien huffed out angrily. Skipper got in between the two and pointed his flipper at Julien.

“Don't just blame Private for all of this! You shouldn't have been nosing around here anyway!”

Julien scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “All I came here to do was to tell you that me and the boys... Oh no! No no no no no!” Panic washes over the lemur Queen’s face, her hands going to her mouth, and she begins to shake as a huge realization washes over her. Before she can say anything else, the machine starts making more noises, and everyone looks over at the machine. Rico had gone to try and mess around with the machine again amidst the chaos, and apparently the machine was not happy with what he did.

“Uh oh…”

“EVERYONE TAKE COVER! RINGTAIL! GET OUT OF THE WAY!” Skipper shouted orders as his crew moved into action.

Julien just stared as the machine belched black, ominous smoke, unable to move. Suddenly she was tackled to the side, and the machine exploded, bright color could be seen, and parts go flying.

When it's all over, everyone peeks from what they are hidden behind. Rico and Private had hidden behind the cement block, Kowalski had hidden behind the door, and Skipper had managed to get himself and Julien far enough away from the machine where they didn't get harmed, just a scratch or two.

“Well, that was close…” Private said

“You can say that again. Everyone alright?” Skipper asked his men.

Everyone nodded except Julien, who was shocked stupid. She was still getting over the fact she had almost been blown to pieces like that weird machine the penguins had been working on.

“Julien? You ok?”

Julien shakes her head. “Wha..? Oh, yes, I'm fine...just…”

That's when Julien realizes where exactly she was. When Skipper had shoved them out of the way, they had rolled and bumped onto the floor, and where Skipper's flippers had originally been (on her hips) had moved upwards...

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY CHEST!”

Julien shrieked again and leaped away Skipper, covering her chest with her arms. Skipper quickly removed his flippers, feeling a heated blush quickly spreading under his feathers.

“Um…” Skipper coughs awkwardly, “that was an accident.”

“You have no idea how to treat a lady do you? I bet even Mort has…”

Once again, realization washes over her, and Julien starts flipping out again as she did earlier, shaking and looking around nervously.

“This will not do, not do at all! Now that I am stuck in this (slightly less attractive) girl body, I can’t go home!”

Kowalski raised a non-existent eyebrow. “What do you mean you have nowhere to go?”

“Yeah Julien, can't you go back to the lemur habitat?” Private chimed in.

“Not like this! That's why I came over in the first place!”

“Huh?”

“I came over to tell you that it's currently Lemur Mating Season!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to post two chapters today, and then work by posting one chapter a day until it's done (so hopefully it SHOULD be done in ten...nine days?)

No one moved. All four penguins stood still, staring at Julien, who once again was starting to panic.

“Where am I going to go! I can't go back to my kingdom or…you know.” Julien began to bite at his finger tips in fear.

“What? What would happen?” Private asked, completely oblivious.

Kowalski, who had been writing on his clipboard, felt his pencil point break, Rico snorted, Skipper put his flipper over his face, and Julien looked away, feeling her face grow unbearably hot.

“We'll tell you when you get older Private.” Kowalski stated and put a flipper on Private’s shoulder. The younger penguin gave them all a confused look.

“…Ok. Well then why don't you stay here?”

“NO!” Once again everyone stared at Julien, who shifted uncomfortably. “I mean…I'd rather not…”

“Plus now that Julien is a female, it probably wouldn't be good for her to stay with a group of men.” Kowalski added. Rico and Private nodded in understanding.

“Well if she doesn't stay here, then where else is there? Joey's pen?” Skipper asked

“There is one place Julien can go Skipper…”

() () () () ()

“So let me get this straight: You want me to house Julien, who has been turned into a girl, until you fix your machine?” Marlene reviewed what had been explained to her as she eyed the now female Julien, then looked back at the group of penguins in front of her.

“…or until the mating season has ended, whenever that may be.” Kowalski finished. Marlene and Skipper looked over at Julien, who shrugged in response.

“Don't look at me. I have no idea when it ends. Maurice would know though.”

“Well we can't ask him. If we did, he would know that we know where you went.” Skipper stated.

Marlene sighs in resignation. “Right…anyway, I guess I could make a spare bed for him…her…Julien, but you guys owe me.”

“Oh! Thank you Marlene! You have no idea how much good you are doing by helping me!” Julien tackles Marlene into a tight hug. Marlene gasped for air, this had been unexpected to her, or anyone else for that matter.

“…Okay…well we better get going. The sooner we start fixing the machine the faster we can get Julien back to normal. Let's move out boys!”

Skipper, Kowalski and Rico start back to the habitat. Private stays for a second longer.

“If you want, I'll keep you updated on the machine.” Private says, figuring that since it was partially his fault Julien was turned into a girl, it was the least he could do.

“I'll just come to you. It would be easier that way.” Julien says, waving her hand at him.

“Are you sure? I mean I'd-”

Marlene interjects then, putting an arm around Private's shoulder.

“No it's fine, Julien would love to go, I know she would! That way she won’t be cooped up here!”

Private shrugs, then says his goodbyes, and follows the others, leaving the otter and the gender-swapped lemur behind. That's when it occurs to them just how late it is. The sun was just about gone, and you could already see stars in the sky.

Julien yawns and stretches. “So where exactly am I going to sleep for the night?”

“Well, I could let you sleep on my couch for tonight, and I'll try to find somewhere else you can sleep in the morning.”

Julien stares at the couch, not saying anything. Marlene turns to face her, and recognized the look on her face immediately: "I'm not happy with this."

“Look, I know that the couch isn't the best place to get sleep but it's all I have okay?” Marlene says, and Julien turns to look at her confused

“I didn't say anything!”

“You may not have said anything, but your face says it all.”

Julien looks away, then gets settled on the couch. Marlene sighs, then heads over to her bed. Looking over at Julien one last time, she sees that she is already curled into a ball on the couch.

“Night Julien.”

She gets a muffled "Good Night", then both are unconscious to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> derpyflowergarden.tumblr.com
> 
> Come chat with me, I don't bite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At 15, this was the most nsfw-ish thing I had ever written.  
> Now?  
> I feel like it's the most cringe worthy.  
> You tell me.

It was around 3 a.m. Everyone was asleep, each one of them in their own dreamland, happy and calm. Well, almost everyone.

In the otter habitat, a certain lemur was not sleeping as peacefully as everyone else. Julien was tossing and turning on Marlene's couch, trying to get comfortable. She just couldn't get into the right position! Even though she was asleep, the lemur king turned queen was not having a good night.

Another reason why she was so restless was because of the dream she was having…

_She was back in the Penguins HQ. She's standing in-front of the machine, which is just about ready to blow. While she's standing there, her life flashes before her eyes. Being in Madagascar, ruling over her subjects, landing in Africa after the plane crashes, coming to the zoo with Maurice and Mort, annoying the penguins to no end, and now, this is how she will end._

_She's suddenly tackled to the side, ramming into the floor, bouncing and rolling a bit, her eyes never leave the machine however. Watching as it bursts into pieces, letting an array of different colors._

_“Ringtail, you alright?”_

_Julien keeps her eyes on the machine, the words barely registering._

_“I…I'm fine, I just can't believe I'm not…well…”_

_She turns around to face Skipper, who is wearing a face she can't describe. Suddenly her face heats up. The way he's holding her…_

_“Good, as long as you're alright, nothing else matters.” Skipper murmers._

_Julien can't move as Skipper moves his face towards hers. All she can do is close her eyes as he kisses her, her heart beating faster then she can imagine. She wraps her arms around his smaller body, and she feels one of his flippers caressing her back. The other one comes to the front, resting just above her chest. His mouth moves from her lips to her neck, and Julien moans in pleasure as both his flippers move further down her body…_

Marlene wakes up to moaning coming from the other room. Grumbling, the tired otter rubs her eyes and gets up to go check on Julien. Shuffling over, her suspicions are confirmed that it is the lemur queen moaning in her sleep.

'She's probably uncomfortable…' Blinking a few more times, she starts to go over to wake Julien up and let her go sleep in the bed. However she stops as Julien arches and moans out a name

_“Skipper…”_

Marlene straightens; there was no way what she heard was real. However when Julien moans out Skipper's name again, she realizes that, no, she is not sleeping.

‘Well this is awkward. Guess Julien swings that way.' Shaking her head, Marlene heads back to her bed. She'll talk to Julien about it in the morning, for now though, she needed sleep.


End file.
